


Oh so you would do anything?

by BookSongs



Series: Rusame Holiday Event [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But I had fun writing it, M/M, RusAmeHoliday, Tumblr Prompt, and it's for once not depressing, coffee date prompt, i'm sorry i suck at summaries, it's kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSongs/pseuds/BookSongs
Summary: America and Russia go out for a coffee and it escalates





	

“I told you I'm sorry. It wasn't like I planned on spilling the coffee over your coat.”

 

A clearly flustered American trailed behind a rather angry looking tall Russian man, trying to stop said man from leaving him behind. Underneath their feet one could have heard the snow crunching if it wasn't for the cars passing by and drowning the sound.

November had just turned into December. The first snow had fallen and now covered the sidewalks in white. The streets were crowded with people looking for and buying christmas presents for their loved ones despite it being relatively early. The shops were decorated with dozens of lights, reindeer plush toys with glowing red noses and Santa Claus figures. In some shop windows tall fake-presents, empty cardboard boxes wrapped in gift wrap paper, lay underneath artificial Christmas trees.

But none of that could change the mood that the man with his bright, nearly pearl white hair and the long beige scarf emitted.

 

“Please, Ivan, I'm really sorry.”

 

“...”

 

“How often will you make me repeat it? - You know I wasn't doing it on purpose.”

 

“...”

 

“Could you at least talk to me again? So I can make it up to you somehow. - Please?!”

 

“...”

 

“It wasn't even only my fault and we both know this is not about the coffee or your coat.”

 

“What?”

 

Well that caught the attention of the Russian.

 

“How could I have known that they would be there? I didn't saw you stopping. Sorry I ran into you but you know, it wasn't like you warned me or anything.”

 

“You didn't know Canada and Ukraine would be there?! - Do you think I'm stupid?”

 

Russia had now fully turned around facing the American and ignoring the stream of people huffing annoyed and mad remarks at him for standing in the midst of the street and thus blocking it.

 

“Ivan listen, I really didn't know. Matty hadn't even told me he was going to be here today alreay, let alone tell me he would meet with your sister.”

 

“I thought you and your brother shared everything with each other?!”

 

Russia's eyes were slitted.

 

“Well obviously we don't.”

 

“Yes obviously”

 

“Is this about him taking Iryna out? Why are you worried he's nice and friendly and ...”

 

America's voice trailed of naming more positive characteristics of his brother. Which wasn't too hard considering it was Canada.

 

“No it's not and you know that.”

 

Stopping in his ramble about just how great his brother was and how Russia had nothing to fear if Matthew was dating Iryna – which Alfred still wasn't sure of, he was pretty sure there had been other reasons for them to be there – America locked eyes with Russia feeling the anger of the other man piercing into his flesh like dozens of small needles.

Yes he was aware that the reason had been a different one.

 

Russia and America had been together for a few weeks now but so far they had kept it a secret, mainly for political reasons and a certain Brit America knew he would have to tell sooner or later but preferred not to talk about his relationship with Russia as long as he would be able to avoid it.

Both had talked about what would be the best way to tell everyone but now this seemed to be unnecessary.

 

“I know I shouldn't have told Matty that I was going on a date with you today. I'm sorry.”

 

America lowered his gaze avoiding Russia's fierce glowing eyes.

 

“I thought we had agreed to tell them together.”

 

“That's true but ..ugh Matty and I talked to each other on the phone just two days ago and he just kept asking why I wouldn't want to join him on his flight to Europe and spend a few more hours at his place beforehand just being brothers and all. And I mean, I didn't meant to but I just kinda let it slip. I swear I wasn't intending to. But then he would not give up asking me more and more and I just uhm i just wanted to tell someone, ok? I love you and I'm happy we're together but it sucks not being able to tell anyone about anything just because we're nations, because Ivan that's why we have human names too. I just wanted to tell someone about all of this and ugh i mean why do you have to be secretive all the time?”

 

“Secretive? - Our governments are on such bad terms that the public is talking about a Cold War climate again and all you care about are your feelings? We're nations before people and therefore we cannot let ourselves be guided by them. Especially not by them.”

 

“I'm sorry what?! Just because we're nations doesn't mean we cannot enjoy the little human side we have at all. Why is that so hard to understand for you that I want to have a life besides politics? I love all of my children but that doesn't change the fact that sometimes I just want to be one of them, just for a little while, to live a different life. So what is the problem with that? It's nearly Christmas Ivan, of course I just want to relax and lean back for a few days. And if you haven't noticed it yet, Christmas is like the holiday you celebrate with friends and family. And damn why can't you just accept that you're my family too?”

 

“I do not think England would be very happy. But I guess he know's already now.”

 

While America slowly became more and more furious, Russia's voice sounded as icy as Siberian winters.

 

“So what? At least I didn't need to tell him then. He'll have to deal with it because I'm gonna have you celebrate with us whether he wants it or not.”

 

“There are reasons why I didn't wanted everybody to know.”

 

With that Russia turned on his heel and seemed ready to leave America standing there in the midst of the ever growing crowd if it hadn't been for the American instinctively leaping forward and clinging to Russias sleeve.

 

“I'm really sorry Ivan. I didn't know Matty would – I didn't know this would hurt you this much, ok? I'll do anything to make it up to you but please don't be mad anymore.”

 

“Anything?”

 

***  
  
“You can't be serious. You want me to wear this?”

 

America stood in front of a mirror, looking sceptically at his reflection.

He wore a bright red knitted pullover which resembled America's own facial colour quite remarkably . But that wasn't the reason for America's shock. The reason therefore was the yellow-golden symbol a hammer and a sickel.

Had America thought about asking why Russia carried around such a pullover in his size, maybe he would have learned about the fact that Canadas and Ukraines presence had been Russia's fault all along as he planned on how to stage an event that would make America give him this opportunity. But America did not ask, maybe Russia would tell him after the meeting.

 

“Da.”

 

Responded Russia the rhetorical question with a mischievous grin.

 

“You know Germany's gonna tell me to get into a suit as soon as he sees me like this.”

 

“Why should he? We have no dress code for our meetings as far as I know.”

 

“I should really ask him to introduce one soon.”

 

America said sarcastically and Russia began to chuckle.

And while America kept on starring at his reflection he forgot to keep his eyes on Russia, nearly shrieking when he was hugged out of the blue from behind.

 

“Ya tebya lyublyu Fedya.”

 

Russia whispered against Americas ear, the American turning an even unhealthier shade of red.


End file.
